Past, Present, Future
by Innocent-Youth
Summary: "I should've asked you to marry me, but my gift to you on our fifth anniversary wasn't the ring you deserved." A story of love, failure and hope. Will be three parts.
1. Part 1: Past

**Long time no see, but I haven't really felt like writing. The idea for this three-parter popped into my head as I was listening to 'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye, so the credits for inspiration go to him. This however isn't based on the song. Credits for the character to Stephenie Meyer, of course. The rest of this is mine. I apologize in advance that this isn't beta'ed so all mistakes are mine too.**

**Hope you like!**

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

**Past, present, future**

Part I: Past

I felt trapped. Trapped in my own life, trapped by my actions, by the consequences. Trapped by my own selfish character, my disgusting behavior. But most of all, I felt trapped whenever I was home. I felt like I couldn't breathe properly, stuck in our apartment.

With you.

I never had any problems with staying late at the office as I never really wanted to go home anyway. My boss thought I had great work ethic, but in reality I was a coward trying to escape a relationship I no longer felt comfortable in. I'd rather drown myself in work and disappoint you another time for not making it home before dinner than hurt you even worse by ending both our misery.

I knew you wouldn't be the one to do so.

No matter what I god-awful thing I did, you would always forgive me. You'd look at me with so much love in your eyes, kiss me and tell me everything would be okay. You'd comfort me while you were the one that was being mistreated.

I cheated on you.

After I confessed it to you, you cried in silence while staring at the flames in the fireplace. Giving me the silent treatment for the rest of the day was the 'worst' thing you ever did. And even then you still kissed me goodnight and told me you loved me. You've always been too good for me.

It took you a while to forgive me, but you did. Of course you did.

I wish you would've yelled at me. If there was anyone that could knock some sense into my head, it was you. But I didn't have the right to want anything from you. Not after the way I treated you, not after everything I did to you. You took all emotional blows I gave you and you still loved me. I should've asked you to marry me. But my gift to you on our fifth anniversary wasn't the ring you deserved.

I packed my bags and left you.

I gave you the freedom you deserved. I wrote you a letter, explaining that I loved you but that I wasn't good enough for you. I left it on my pillow with dark red rose, your favorite. You contacted me after that several times. Most of those times, you were crying, begging me to take you back. I wanted to, but the little decency I had left inside me knew I couldn't do so. But you needed a promise, I could tell you did.

We promised to stay friends.


	2. Part 2: Present

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts :) I was happy to see all those emails in my inbox this morning! Nothing works quite as motivating, so here ya go; part two. I'm already working on the third and last installment but I won't be able to update tomorrow due to classes. Tuesday at the earliest, if I manage to finish it before then.

Btw, I don't know if it was clear but the previous chapter and this one are both EPOV. The next chapter will be BPOV.

Hopefully see you soon and enjoy! I would love to have another full inbox tomorrow morning *hint hint* ;)

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Past, Present Future**

Part II: Present

That one true love? You never get over them. Time heals all wounds? Bullshit.

My sweet Bella was perfect. I'm sure she still is, but she cut me out of her life completely. Not that I blame her, I wouldn't want me around either. It's been years since I last saw her.

That is, until today.

I step outside the bookstore I work at and immediately I recognize her scent. Nothing ever smelled quite like her, a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. Sweet, seductive. My Bella. I close my eyes, just enjoying the not-quite forgotten scent for a moment, until I realize what it means.

My eyes snap open again and I look up and down the street. Nobody but an old lady on the left of me. To the right, there were several people but no one with beautiful brown hair. I feel my heart break until my eyes fall on the small feminine frame I dream about day and night.

The dreams don't do her justice.

She's as gorgeous as she's ever been. A breeze blows hair into her face and my hands are aching with to push those strands back behind her ears. My gaze shifts to her mouth. Her beautiful, full, red lips. As if she knows I'm watching, she bites her lower lip.

She's wearing a bit of make-up but not a lot. She doesn't like it, it makes her feel like a dress-up doll. But she doesn't need it anyway. Her dark brown eyes will make anyone drown in them, whether she wears mascara or not.

I cross the street.

She doesn't see me yet, so I call her name. Her body stiffens for a moment but then she turns her head in my direction. I can see the surprise written all over her face. The surprise turns into shock, hurt and pain, before she takes a breath and composes herself. The corners of her mouth turn upwards into a smile.

I know that smile. It's the one she saves for distant family, for old schoolmates she never liked and the cashier at the grocery store. I suddenly realize that the woman that means the world to me doesn't care about me anymore.

Now I'm just somebody that she used to know.


	3. Part 3: Future

**Between computer issues and a job interview (got the job, yay!), I couldn't get this update written when I had planned. But now I've finally completed it and I won't bug you any longer with this author's note and just get right ahead with the last installment of this little fic. Enjoy!**

**\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/**

**Past, Present Future**

Part III: Future (BPOV)

The day I finally stopped crying over losing the love of my life, I made a promise to myself; I will never let myself be treated like that, ever again. I will not be cheated on, or if it happens, I will leave the guy. I will be loved, I will be treasured, I will be appreciated. I won't devote myself to another human being like that ever again, until a man has proven worthy time and time again.

No long days at the office, no missing dinner. No last-minute cancelling of dates.

After a few years of hurting and trying to heal and recover from losing _him_, I met Jacob. He treated me right. He made me smile by bringing me flowers or chocolates. He was always there when I needed him, day or night. He had no commitment issues whatsoever as he gave me the key to his place after just a few months of us dating. He always thanked me for dinner, complimenting it was delicious.

But he wasn't _him_.

I loved Jacob. I honestly did. I did whatever I could to make him happy in return. But I could never give myself to him fully, no matter how much I wanted that. I wanted to forget what it was like to feel like you're on fire with just a single look of your beloved. I wanted to forget what it was like to turn into mush from being kissed. I wanted to forget all of it, just so I didn't know what I'd be missing.

But I did. I did remember. I did know what I was missing.

"Bella."

I'm surprised when I hear that voice, when I hear it calling my name. I turn around and there you are. My Edward. All memories come flooding back into my mind as if they happened yesterday.

Hurt. Love. Pain. Anger.

I'm mad. I'm so incredibly mad at you. And mad about you. I don't know what I want to feel, but I know what I should be feeling. I'm not supposed to feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm not supposed to care.

I try to compose myself, I can only imagine what my face is showing. Even though you never reacted to my turmoil, I know you were able to read my face like an open book. I don't want you to now, because I don't even know what I'm feeling. I give you a smile.

The light in your eyes fades, just like that.

I'm sorry, but I'm not at the same time.

My mind is chanting what has been my personal mantra for the past couple of years; I will not let myself be treated like that, ever again. I will not let myself be treated like that, ever again. I will not let myself be treated like that, ever again.

"Edward." Just saying your name hurts… and makes me incredibly happy at the same time. I swallow, my throat suddenly dry. "What are you doing here?"

You tell me you work in the bookstore across the street. I'm surprised, to say the least. You're not working long days at the office anymore. You tell me you live in a small apartment just outside the town, you moved in recently. I realize you live around the corner from me. You tell me you're not seeing anyone. I smile, subtle you are not. I know I probably should tell you about Jacob, but I don't. I can't, I don't want to.

The only thing I want is give Jacob his key back.

When I realize this, I'm on the edge of freaking out. You notice. You ask me if I'm alright, if I need to sit or drink anything. I shake my head and tell you I'm fine. You know I'm lying and don't let me get away with it. Your hand is on my back and you're leading me into a near-by coffee shop before I know it.

You've changed.

You wouldn't have done this years ago. Realizing this calms me; maybe we'll have the future we'd always planned on having after all.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**


End file.
